Shadow's version of the Ocarina of Time
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Sue me. I happen to LIKE writing about my alter ego (Sailor Jupiter) It's what really happened that inspired directers to make a game of it. R&R, flames accepted. PS. Shadow wrote this...not me.


A youth, confused by his dreams,  
An outcast, not knowing what she will do.  
They met by accident,  
On a bridge to be exact.  
His name was Link,  
Hers was Lita.  
The fast friends, a Kokiri dressed Hylain girl and a "Kokiri" guy,  
Went to the mountain to get a ruby.  
Into the cavern, the dino was quickly dead.  
The next was in a sick fish.  
Lita, ready to hurl, brought Tylenol (just in case).  
Ruto hated Lita but loved Link,  
And so the electric anemone was killed.  
The wedding wasn't set,  
But the sapphire was got,  
And the castle was dangerously dark.  
The princess escaped as  
Link's "familiar stranger"  
And Lita's worst enemy appeared.  
"Where did they go?" He said to the girl,  
"Bite me." She answered   
He just scowled and rushed on,  
Knocking Link off his feet.  
The went to the moat, for thirsty they were,  
But caught Link's eye something did.  
Maybe a ring? No, and ocarina.   
"The Ocarina of Time!" Navi said.  
To the Temple of Time they escaped to.  
A song echoed to play.  
The stones were placed,  
And the song was played.  
Through this Lita waited.  
The sword was pulled,  
And Gannondorf followed.  
Seven years passed when Link returned,  
Master Sword in hand.  
He spied on the blood stained floor, what seemed to be his friend,  
Scratched, torn and bloody.  
"What happened here?"   
"Seven years went by Link,  
"This world went down like trees in December."   
She struggled to her bleeding feet,  
And he helped her walk.  
The market was changed,  
The zombies were alive,  
And the barely escaped with their lives.  
The forest was filled with evil,  
Making Lita's ears perk.  
Link helped her to his house,  
And there he told her to stay.  
Off he went to a danger unknown,  
Not knowing his life was on the line.  
"You jerk. You're gonna need me."  
Lita struggled outside,  
And towards a temple unknown.  
Her swordsmanship was without question,  
But her strength was in check.  
She found the temple,  
But something was not right.  
A cry of pain rang out,  
So Lita jumped aboard.  
Down the elevator and into the basement,  
Where she knew he was.  
She jumped up and slashed from behind,  
And Phantom Ganon was vanquished.  
"I thought I told you to stay."   
"But, I knew you would need my help."  
The line of tension faded and they met the Deku Sprout.  
He told Link of his past,  
And why he grew up.  
The next medallion on top of Death Mountain.  
The gorons were gone,  
So something was wrong,  
And into the temple they went.  
'Twas hotter than standing in fire,   
For Lita anyway.   
Volvolgia was a dragon of games,  
Because he fought as a Whack-A-Mole game.   
"Remind me never to do that again."  
"Ok." Brains had been flying.  
The zora's domain was frozen,  
And so was the king.  
Across the icebergs and into the cavern,  
Not knowing the ice ahead.  
Inside the cold would make fire freeze,  
But Lita acted as if it was summer.  
"Cold?" Lita asked, half smiling.  
"W-wh-at m-mak-kes y-you th-ink th-at?"   
Icicles were forming on Link's eyebrows,  
So Lita had to laugh.  
A Freezard shot Link,  
And ice-cubed he was.  
Lita disposed of the ice beast,  
And rapidly slashed the ice.  
It broke finally and the wolfo was dead.  
So onto the Water Temple they went.   
"Back off Ruto! He is mine!!"   
Lita and Ruto were in a free-for-all,  
And Link could not help but laugh.  
He pulled her away,  
And Dark Link stirred,  
The battle of the century was about to begin.  
Lita watched, frozen in fear.  
She didn't step in,  
For it was Link's fight, not her's.  
The combatants' shed much blood,  
So the water was red when they were done.  
Morpha went drip, drip, drip,  
And Lita went a sprintin'.  
Link was wounded and Lita fought,  
And Ruto, Link will not have to marry.   
On to Shadow, past Kakariko afire.  
In the graveyard. Lita dare not enter.  
"I'm sorry I can't help,   
But I sense that evil will corrupt my soul."  
So Link took this one alone.   
He shot the shadow and sought out spirit,  
The dessert was fairly pleasant and Naboroo was cute.  
But Lita he still missed.   
In to the temple of time again.   
Sheik was Zelda,   
Who'd have thought?   
Gannondorf took her,  
To bait Link to go there.  
He saw the castle,   
And the lava below.  
"Hello again Link!"   
Lita is here again.   
"Where were you?"   
"When we parted,   
My life was fun.  
I hunted some poes  
And made evil run."   
Then to them,  
Saria spoke.  
"Link. We'll create a bridge for you and Lita."  
A rainbow bridge appeared.  
The two blinked in disbelief,  
Oddly enough, it held their weight fine.  
"Charge!" Lita mock-cried   
"Yeah right." Link answered.   
Past the beamos at the door,  
See the force-field glow.  
ZZZZZAAAAPPPPP  
"AAAHHH!!!!!!!!"  
"Lita, don't touch it, it might hurt."  
Link used sarcasm,   
Lita did not find it amusing.  
"Now you tell me......ouch."  
Navi started a-laughing,  
"Shut up."   
The barriers were dispelled,  
And they scaled the tower.  
"This is the big one,  
Are ya nervous?"  
He shot her a look,  
"Um...maybe, kind of, sort of, yeah."   
Further up the tower,  
Up even more stairs.  
"I wanna drive the blue..."  
Lita sang, and sang, and sang.  
"Will you shut up?"   
"Ok."   
Finally, they came to Gannondorf's realm.  
"Be ready."   
Lita whispered.  
The Triforce appeared in Link's hand,  
But also in Gannondorf's.  
Waves of darkness hit them quick,  
And they both hit a corner.   
They threw black energy back and forth,  
And it stunned Gannondorf.  
Link used his arrows of light,  
And Lita used her sword.  
Upon the roof they found each other,  
And Zelda was rescued.   
"Come on! The castle's collapsing!"  
Lita took the short way,  
Jumping off the side,  
Link and Zelda took the long way,  
Running through the inside.  
"Ouch."   
"You should have jumped off with me."   
BOOM,  
The ground around them shook.  
"What was that?"   
"I don't know Zelda."   
Link and Lita advanced,  
To the battle unknown.  
A ring of fire surrounded the wreckage,  
And Gannondorf rose from the ruins.  
The hell-beast Ganon stood before them.  
He knocked the Master sword away like a bug,  
So Link pulled out another.  
Lita attacked at the tail,  
And did a bit of damage.  
Ganon then grabbed her,  
And threw her against a fallen tower.  
Link took the hint,  
Looped around the hell-beast,  
And attacked with all his power.  
The fire receded,  
And Link got the Master sword back.  
Ganon was down,  
Lita was too.  
"Lita are you Ok?"  
".........I'm fine."  
Ganon rose,   
To catch Link off guard.  
Lita saw the hell-beast coming,  
And shoved Link away.   
The sword pierced her heart,  
Her green tunic turned red.  
"Save...this world...for...me...Link,  
...good-bye."   
And her eyes closed for the last time.  
Link's eyes became blue fire,  
And he made Ganon fall a second time.  
"I'll hold him with my power!   
Give him the final blow!"  
The Master sword cut his head,  
And the sages sent Ganon away.  
Zelda sent Link back,  
And Navi flew away.  
There was a party at Lon-Lon ranch,  
For Link,   
The Hyrule savior.  
Lita was buried outside Link's house,  
For her death did not reverse.  
As a kid he still saw her,  
In and outside his dreams.  
Nyaru, Din and Faroe,  
Looked down from the heavens.  
Lita completed her mission for the goddesses.  
And she is with them again.  
And so Link heads off to his new adventure,  
So Lita's spirit follows.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
